1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data storing method and a storing device, and more particularly to a holographic data storing method and a holographic data storing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the data transmission and data storage field, various channels have been applied to various products. The frequently seen channels include a cable, a wireless network, CD, DVD, HD-DVD, a holographic channel, and the like. Different channels have their specific channel encoding methods. Among these channels, however, the holographic channel has many properties, which are not possessed by many other channels. The holographic channel has the two-dimensional property, and a spatial light modulator (SLM) and a sensor in the holographic system pertain to the two-dimensional devices. Thus, the interference encountered in the transmitted signal or symbol also pertains to the two-dimensional interference.